Nikaidou Misaku
Nikaidou Misaku the "Murderous Blade" of the Souen School is one of the competitors in Unabara Tournament and the one who destroyed the Itten School, the old school of Shinnojou Sakura Appearence Misaku is a tall man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, with full lips and a vertical scar on his left eye, a memento from Shin. He wears a light colored full kimono, of the kind usually associated to women, along with a typical japanese strawhat with two ribbons protunding from the top. He has earrings and what seems to be nail polish. Personality Nikaidou Misaku is a rather unpleasant, battle-obsessed individual, who rightfully earns his nickname of "Murderous Sword". He only seems to care about powerful opponents to fight, and is also very ambitious. He also tend to overestimate his skills, as seen when he thinks he's a match for Kurogane Jinsuke. History In the past, Misaku spend his days wandering Japan, targetting dojou and schools of martial arts and destroying them while looking for worthy enemies to fight. Eventually he attacked the dojo of the Itten School, killing all the members (even the civilians like Shin's fianceé Sachi) with a wooden sword, before facing a furious Shinnojou Sakura, who managed to slice his face, damaging his eye forever, Striken, Misaku decides to spare the young swordsman and encourage him to get even stronger, until the day he'll be able to kill him for fame. Plot Shinnojou's Revenge Arc As the Ogame School moves towards the Myoujin School's location, they come across corpses of samurai and civilians alike. They soon find out Misaku and his disciples, Amane and Ukyo, who lost the second turn and now are rampaging through the city, killing people for fun. Misaku and Shinnojou recognize each other, with Shin challenging him to a duel and killing Amane with an impossibly fast iaido attack. The two start their battle, with Misaku asking Shin to show him the "Madness" he cultivated in all these years, but Shinnojou manages to get past his guard and slash his face again. However, Misaku manages to parry Shin's Gekirin with his second sword and slightly injure the swordsman. Shin tries again, this time from below, but Misaku parries. Then Shin tries with the Hibashira attack, which Misaku dodges, only to get hit in the chin by the following Onigaeshi. Furious, Misaku tries to kill Shinnojo using his best attack, the Muhi Musou Renjin, but Shin uses his secondary sword to parry Misaku attack while disarming him at the same time. As Misaku tries to step back and regain balance, Shin finishes him off with Tanryuu Hibaku, piercing his right eye and cutting his skull open with the following swipe. Abilities and Techniques Nikaidou Misaku is a very skilled swordsman, taking full advantage of his swords to parry incoming attacks and reacting with powerful blows. However, there are more warriors who surpasses him in power and skill. Weapons Misaku carries a daisho, the usual combo of katana and wakizashi. Techniques *'Magamitsuki ( 双刃 禍満月 Ominous Full Moon):' The Souen School's standard stance, Misaku uses it to parry incoming attacks with one blade and counterattack with the other one. *'Souen School Secret Technique: Muhi Musou Renjin ( 無比無双連刃 Invincible Combined Swords):' Misaku's strongest attack. Misaku dash towards the enemy with a shoulder tackle-like position, preparing to strike from below with the shortsword. The shortsword is, however, a decoy, as Misaku delivers the final attack with the other arm and katana from above. Battles Past *Nikaidou Misaku vs. Multiple Schools (Win) *Nikaidou Misaku vs. Itten School (Win) *Nikaidou Misaku vs. Sakura Shinnojou (Win) Present *Nikaidou Misaku vs. Sakura Shinnojou (Lose) Trivia Given his obsession with Shin and his clothing, Misaku may or not be bisexual. To support this theory, a japanese word for "bisexual" can be literally translated as "Two Swords" or "Both Swords", a pun on his fighting style. Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Decease Category:Souen School